First Love Experience
by xAccalia
Summary: What's it like to have a first kiss? Clementine can't seem to get it out of her mind, she wonder what it felt like but since there are barely any young boys in her life. It have to be a certain someone who nearly shot her in the face. Click One-Shot, Rated T but have Rated M Make out Scene


A/N: I've said I'll write a new story after I finish both but I wrote one-shot Click story for a friend "**serahfarron13**" that I give this to her as a late-birthday gift lol.

I rushed the one-shot little bit, so I can work on the "The Apocalypse" people been waiting for..but Imma take a little break after posted so I can re-fresh my brain. Clementine's personality is hard to put up with in one-shot. Though she's acting like an adult, I'll make her act like a teenager who's oblivious to what's going on.

UPDATE 4-2-15: I don't see why you guys find it sick. Clem is 16, mostly almost 17 in this story so I'm making her ACT childish so don't think she's 11 because she's not in that story. People tell me to not ship it but I can ship whoever I want and it's my opt. Any flaming saying sick, gross or anything will be removed, I don't care if I'm insulted so deal with it. Why read it? It's stupid -.-

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey, Nick?" Clementine called softly, standing front of him who's lying lazily on the couch with his head resting on the arm chair while his calf legs hang off the other. His right hand is placed on his stomach while the other is dangling off the side. His eyes are closed, scrunching up hearing her voice.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, hinting the tiredness in his voice.

"Can you help me? I have a lot of things in my mind" She said softly, clasping her hands behind her back with a little curve smile.

"Can't, I'm sleeping" He mumbled, still not opening his heavy eyes, drifting so close to sleep hoping she'll leave him alone to get a good sleep but…she's not letting him. Hear her huffed, Nick felt a finger poke on his cheek. He ignore it, but as when he feel another poke again, he starts to get annoyingly frustrated knowing she won't stop poking him.

Nick pushed her hand away, batting with his left hand. "Clem, Fuck off" He muttered. She smirked enjoying that she's pestering him.

"I'm not stopping till you hear me out. Listen to me, please?" She lightly begged, keeps poking him, and beating him from trying to push her hand away. Several attempts to do so, Nick groaned, giving up no choice but to listen. His eyes shot open and snapped his head to give her an annoyed look.

"WHAT?!" He asked, harshly. His rudeness doesn't faze her, she kept an adorably nervous smile on her face.

"Sorry. There's something I need your help with to get it off my chest" Clementine hold the side of her right arm for comfort, bracing for herself to say something she's nervous about after his response.

"Augh…What is it?" Nick groaned, turns to look at the ceiling rubbing his face into his hands. She frowned, furrowing her brows. "Well…Alvin and Rebecca…." She tentatively said, watched him stop rubbing his face and glancing at her again.

Nick arched an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Um…." Clementine shifts her feet, tilting her head down bashfully covering her face with a "D" cap.

"They done things they do together, like kissing and stuff"

Briefly, she glance up bashfully revealing reddened cheeks.

Nick blinked and stared at her, automatically wonder what's getting her red all of the sudden. It brought his attention since the look on her face give him the adrenaline to his eyes, wakening him up like taking a good cup of coffee. He slight lean forward off the armchair, twist his upper body propping his left arm on the elbow along his eyes still on her.

"Yeah they did because they love each other. What's it got to do with me anyway?"

Clementine didn't answer, holding her silence gaze to him and biting her bottom lip before she breaks the silence.

"Well…I never kiss someone before. I had been thinking about it… about me not been around boys who are close to my age so I was wondering I want to know what's it like to…" Clementine lost her trail of words, eyes stricken with hunger lingering on his lips.

Nick cocked his eyebrow curiously by her weirding stare. He's processing in his head what she's trying to say to him. Though now he sees her eyes are not in contact with his, his eyes jolted in surprise in two seconds realizing what she wants.

"No" Nick deadpanned, narrowed his eyes.

"Please?"

"I'm not kissing you"

Clementine furrowed her brow. "..Why? Is it because I'm ugly?"

Nick look at her incredulously taken back by her question. "What!? "No - Clem, you're a kid"

She crossed her arms giving him a dirty look. "Are you kidding me? I'm not a kid! I'm SIXTEEN years old!

"Clem…YOUR. STILL. A. KID! You're underage!"

She raised eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

"YEAH it does! "

"Then I don't care if it is!" She cried. "It's just a kiss! One kiss and that's it. I'll leave you alone so just please?" Clementine begged, gives him the sad eyes she did before when she met the cabin survivors.

Nick groaned. "Why can't you go ask Luke to do it for you?" He asked, near begged being affected by her puppy eyes.

"Luke is like a brother to me"

"Oh and what am I to you?"

"…Your Nick"

Nick scoffed. "I'm..**Nick**?"

"Yes…can you? Please?" Clementine begged. Nick sighed deeply. He knew there isn't a choice to say no, or she'll be pestering him throughout the day. He has to do it, it'll get over quick in a jiffy.

"Fine, come here" Nick directed, in a monotone as motioning her to come close to him with his left hand.

Clementine's eyes lit up shinning with a small smile on her face. She walks one step to kneel down on her knees and lean forward close to his face in an inch.

She closed her eyes, pressing her lips in thin line waiting for a kiss. She's feeling pretty nervous; heart is hammering, anxiousness running through her and her palms is sweating. She doesn't know why she felt it but at a same time, she's excited. She always wonders what a kiss is like ever since she was a little girl.

Clementine thought it's so gross when two people out their tongues in each other's mouth with saliva mixing include not having enough oxygen to breathe in while they kiss. She seen her parents kiss often before the world started, also knew her guardian, Lee has interest in a reporter, Carley. They flirt with each other the time they're in a drugstore and the motel. She noticed it everything.

But right now, it felt something more special…quite an experience to know what is like.

Sooner she knew it'll happen to her with someone but she didn't think it be Nick regarding she chose to kiss instead of Luke because he's the only man close enough to her age.

She hasn't encountered a boy so close to her age since she met Duck. It's been a long while since then. Though an energetic dumb boy pops into her mind, in deep down, she thought about him sadly that he's been put out of his misery. She thinks about if would it have been different if he were still alive, would they grow up together and possible to be in a relationship?

She didn't want to think about it. Not that she didn't want to be in one, just that it's more rather depressing he's gone.

Nick deeply stared in hollow at her, observing her features. He has to admit, she's not bad looking as he thought it would be. More likely she looks…cute. He smiled thinking about it but scratch it off his face knowing it is just a kiss and nothing more. He wants to get it over with anyway and act like nothing happen.

Nick slowly moves towards her face in three inches, inch by inch, he's moving closer until he stops by centimeters from nose to nose. He hesitates; slight anxious and breathing through his nose shakenly.

He forces himself to try to make a move but he couldn't do it. It felt so…wrong. Part of him is not to do it, and the other…strangely, he wants too and it's kind of scaring him. Nick hears her breath through her nose, and sees she bites her bottom lip, it brought lustful temptation in his eyes but widened his eyes in realization and shake his dirty minded head off of it.

Nick tilts his head to the left side, hover over her cheek and pressing his lips softly to it, and unexpectedly surprise her as the smack sound hit the air. He backed off, watching her eyes snapped open and move back looking at him in sad disappointment.

"N-Nick! That's not the kiss!" Clementine cried.

"It is. You got what you wanted now goodbye" Nick replied uncaringly, he's about to turn his back to her to the other side but a hand brought his shoulder, push him back down on his back as Nick eyes jolted in startled as he look up to Clementine swaying her legs over on top of him, straddling him on his waist.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick yelled, high pitched tone screeching, pink enhancing appearing on his cheeks. Clementine smiled innocently, oblivious seeing his reaction.

"Stopping you from sleeping. You still didn't help me to give me a **real **kiss"

"I just DID! Clem, get off me!" Nick barked, elevate forward his upper body and grasp both sides of her waist trying to push her off of him but no avail whatsoever. She's attached to him tight; her firm butt sitting on his penis is slight making him feel pleasure. He bit his lip holding back a moan down in the back of his throat that his penis in a process is getting tight.

"No" She refused simply, watch Nick groan slight mix of a moan loudly, giving up to his attempts as he fall back down on his back breathing heavily and glancing up at her tiredly nervous.

"Fine! Whatever! If you want to kiss me, then fucking do it!" Nick said, straining in his voice.

"I want you to do it" She said softly, furrowing the eyebrows.

"Why?" He croaked.

"Uh…." Meanwhile Clementine said it, she rocks her bottom body from the waist back and forth, grinding her butt on his penis hiding under through his boxers and cameo pants. Nick nervously watched her grind, tightens his lips harder fighting holding a moan feeling his penis is starting to erect harder and tighten than it was before. His lustful patience in him is wearing thin, he can't control it.

"I told you. I never kiss someone –"

"Oh god – FUCK IT!" Nick lunged forward his upper body to Clementine, startling her by his sudden action as she clutches on his blue shirt gripping it tightly and balancing herself tighten her legs around his waist preventing from a back fall.

He snatch her hair the back of her head and forcedly pull her head to him, tilting his head kissing her roughly from his lips with eyes shut.

Her eye widened in shocked, blushing fully red, heating warming temperature on her cheeks that's now is running through her body. His kiss is rough; she feels his facial hair tickling against her mouth uncomfortably. The rough kiss is kind of hurting her but it felt good.

Clementine closes her eyes and kissed him back. Her mouth part open allowing him to enter his tongue to her. Nick part his mouth open entering his tongue into her, deepening it in making her moan lightly. Their tongues are swirling around together mixing with saliva's. Swirling and swirling, she taste his saliva to be a bit salty and wet but it's nice.

Without parting their tongues away without a breath, Nick grabbed her waist, feeling coldness of his fingers running through her purple shirt and moves her forward to the other side of the couch, laying her on her back with him flushing his body against and on top of her along with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Holding her waist, Nick parts his lips away from hers as she breathes out and in heavily for lack of oxygen. He moves his lips down to her collar bone, trailing kisses and starts nipping it gently.

Clementine lightly moaned at his touch which caused Nick starts sucking it in harder and starts grinding his hardened erected groin against her part of a vagina through her jeans. Clementine whimpers by his grinding, feels a life of pleasure while he keeps grinding and grinding. Nick let out heavy moans, panting feeling circulation of a blood running through his penis, enlarged causing the bugle starting to show that it's stiffed.

Nick slid his hands down to the brim of her shirt, and is about to slid in underneath but stopped such as his grinding and sucking on her neck when a hand snatch his wrist include the other using it to push his chest off of her simultaneously letting go of his waist.

Nick widened his eyes realizing a second he felt her push him, he quickly let go of her and move back sitting back down spreading one of his legs on the couch and the other dangling. His eyes were wide and his mouth part opened realizing he went little too far. He observes her that her shirt is all crumpled, her face is tomato red and her hair is little bit messy. The hickey is appearing but little fades turning purple.

"Shit – I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nick cried, scared shitless and is about to make a break for it getting off the couch but cut off feeling arms enwrapped around his middle section. He and see Clementine kneeled between his legs burring her face into his neck.

"W-ait." She quickly mumbled, gripping him more tightly pressing her body against his chest and her knees is pressed against his bulging area. Nick stiffened by her warm soft lips against his skin and her knees also to his bulging penis, making him twitched.

He can't look at her that her face is hidden in his neck; He can't make a turn to move or say but listen.

"What was that?" Clementine whispered. "Why did you do it?...Why did you kiss me?" She moved away from his neck, and look up to him still wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I'm too young for you"

Nick blank stared into her honey eyes, not so sure why he did it but looking at her made him want to kiss her more, fuck even want to do her. But Nick starts to have…grown feelings toward her, doesn't give a fuck now if she's a teenager because she'll be almost an adult anyway.

He slowly move his arms forward behind her back, hesitated but quick hugged her back, rubbing his fingers little circles through her shirt.

"Don't know" Nick closed his eyes as he part his mouth open to kiss her on the lips, pressing not rough this time but gently.

"Say CHEESE!"

*FLASH*

Both yelped and jumped by an unexpected person's voice and a flash as they pulled away from each other snapping their heads to the mystery person.

They instantly blush deep red with their eyes widened in embarrassment that it's Luke holding an old camera in his hands peeking his eye through it. He lowers it down smiling big wide in amusement seeing his best friend and his sister-like blushing like love birds.

"Aww! Look at you two!" He cooed at the moment he pulls the picture out observing gray olden picture of them kissing. "Man. You and Clem…You know, I was waiting for a good time to jump in while you two were making out on the couch. But man Nick , I never thought you would pull a move -"

"**LUKE!" **Nick screamed, stands up and marched toward him fuming red just as Luke's eyes widened and backed away from him.

"Woah – Woah –Woah! Hey man, it's just a picture. No need to get upset. I'll get rid of it and throw it away"

"Whatever Man! You're going to show it to everybody!" Nick hissed, still marching toward him.

"No – ha ha – I'm not!" Luke cracked up a smile before he make a sharp turn around running to another room in the kitchen followed by Nick chasing after him.

"I swear man – get **RID** of it!"

…

Meanwhile, Clementine is left kneeled on the couch embarrassed in the situation she go into. She stared silently at the direction they went, and can barely hearing them arguing in the background recognizing Nick's loud mouth temper. She tentatively raises her hand touching her lips, feeling his lips as it felt is here.

She slowly cracks a smile in realization that her first kiss happened, and a bonus thing is she's become Nick's girlfriend after their sexual contact.

Her first experience is worth it.


End file.
